Whispering Lies
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: She whispers lies to herself because she doesn't want to believe it's true. Please let it not be true, she begs. But it is... TessShaneCaitlyn. Pyro's Lyric Challenge response.


2. "She slowly swallows all her fears and soothes her mind with lies."

Whispering Lies

~x~

She watches him run his hands along the fabric of the girl's dress and the girl's curls bounce as she shakes her head and pushes his hands away. The action looks erotic and tears her into tiny little pieces, but she turns her head and gulps down another shot. She tells herself he's only being friendly, and he'd come home and smile and tell her he can't wait until they get married.

-

_I love you_, he whispers against her cheek. She blinks back angry tears and represses the urge to scream and call him a liar. (Liar, liar; pants on fire.) She can smell the other girl's perfume on him and would like to believe that it's one of his mother's. It makes her head hurt, but she pretends she can't smell it and he trails hot kisses along her neck. Each kiss makes a trail of burning skin as hot meets cold and she winces, but he doesn't realise.

-

Her mother sends her a card and flowers. _Awesome performance, maybe you'll soon be able to tour with me_, her mother lies. She won't cry, because it makes her ugly (and mommy doesn't like ugly people). And she should be used to it by now (isn't she?). She tells herself next time her mom will stay and watch the show. She knows her mom won't.

-

She sees the other girl sitting on Shane's side of the church while she's saying her vows. They've written their own, and his doesn't sound as honest as hers do. _Maybe he's been too busy to write down all his feelings. _She says hers and he stares into her eyes, but there's nothing there. She asks who the girl is and he says it's his cousin. She's never looked at her cousins that way before.

-

The divorce is final. He's packing his things into boxes and hasn't said a word to her all week. She swears she sees him smiling to himself when she's not looking. She asks where he's going to stay. _At my mother, she has an extra room._ But, his mother lives in a one room flat and she's seen his car parked in front of the other girl's house. He's been there before. She says maybe it's just his cousin after all, and has a room to spare.

-

He and the girl are getting married. Caitlyn, her name is. It's on the invitation they'd sent her brother. He'd always liked her brother. She didn't get one. He already has a son. He'd told her she wasn't ready to settle down and have children. Now, he has a son. Tyler, with his curly hair and brown eyes. _Maybe he just wasn't ready to settle down._

-

It's been eight years. She's watched his sons grow up. Tyler's going to high school in the fall, and Brady's turning six. The little girl's only fourteen months, but she watches him pick her up and throw her into the air. He's happy. She's run out of lies to sooth her mind now. Maybe she just needs a couple of cold medicine tablets and some sleep.

-

She knocks on the door and Tyler opens it. She tells him her name and asks for his daddy. _He's gone to work_. Caitlyn comes to the door and sees her, holding the little girl. Caitlyn puts down the child and gives her a hug. She wonders why, but Caitlyn whispers, _I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you_. She thinks she may like Caitlyn after all. She and Caitlyn sit in the kitchen and drink orange juice and vodka (Caitlyn can't drink; she might be pregnant again).

-

He comes home and loosens his tie. He finds her sitting on one of the bar stools in her wrinkled shirt and heels, drinking his vodka and shoots Caitlyn a look. She catches the look and pretends not to notice. _He wants her out of his house_. She wants to be out too. Her words slur as she says bye to Caitlyn and leaves through the open door. She's left her new Couch purse, but she can't go back to get it.

-

_Caitlyn drives by the house to return her purse. The bathroom door is closed and there's water everywhere and Caitlyn hears the pipe going. She doesn't need to open the door to know what she's going to find. _

"_I'm sorry Tess. Shane and I are sorry, so sorry."_

-x-

**A/N: I'm going through a bit right now, so even though I'd like to update more; I can't. This is dedicated to a lot of people, simply because I swear the Sun shines out of their asses (in a good way, of course!). Thanks, Claire, Ellie, Charlotte, Lily, Kana, Pyro and Kirsty and Sueal, Kimberly, Rochelle, Fiona, Melissa and Abbygail. (: **

**And, I'm bursting at the seams with joy and pride, because I'm going to be in **Degrees** by ****LowBreeze****. If you haven't read **Video Girl_**, **_**please go and look it up and read it. Also, when it's published, I'd like you to go and read **Degrees**. **

**To add to this ginormous author's note which no-one will probably read, I haven't seen much addition to Pyro's Lyric Challenge, so I guess I'll tag Ellie, Kirsty, Claire, Kana, Lily and Charlotte, as well as you, the reader. Go do the challenge, which you can link from pyro's profile. **


End file.
